High Tide
High Tide is the 7th episode of Tugs. Plot Big Mac arrives at the briefing covered in coal dust from funnel to hull, having worked all the night long. Top Hat rudely teases him for it, and Warrior defends him until Captain Star begins the briefing. He sends Top Hat to pick up Lord Stinker, much to his disgust. Top Hat tries to argue his way out of it, but fails. After Top Hat leaves, Sunshine speaks in his defense that he is still a hard worker. O.J. remarks that while the other tugs acknowledge this, it's his attitude that's the problem. Sunshine is then sent to help Ten Cents, who is already working, and O.J. to pickup a new propeller from Lucky's Yard, where Sunshine will help him after finishing his work. Big Mac and Warrior are sent to pickup steel, and Captain Star warns them to be careful, as the highest tide in years is taking place. As Big Mickey, the port's largest crane, is preparing for the move to the new location, Big Mac and Warrior run into Zebedee and Zak, who are also competing for the steel contract. Big Mickey loads the steel and wishes Big Mac and Warrior luck as they begin their trip to the new steelworks location. Shortly after, Zebedee and Zak decide to cut through the canal, seeing as it's too narrow for both them and the Stars to go through at the same time. Big Mac and Warrior find out about this, but they don't worry about losing the contract because with Zebedee's tall load, the high tide, and low bridges, the Z-Stacks are sure to get their due. Meanwhile, Top Hat is also going through the canal with Frank, Eddie and Lord Stinker. He spots the 2 Z-Stacks, and they argue over who will pass and who will turn back. Zebedee and Top Hat both try to go through, and find out who'll make it through, but then Top Hat backs away, seeing that Zebedee's load will hit the railway bridge. Zebedee cannot reverse, and winds up ramming his load into the railway bridge. As he and Zak go for help, Puffa, (though not mentioned by name) pulling the mail train, makes his way toward the bridge, which has been weakened by Zebedee's steel. Top Hat has an idea. He plans to prop the bridge up with Zebedee's load. The steel is put into place, and it holds up long enough for the mail train to pass. Unfortunately, the steel collapses along with the bridge soon after, just as the Goods Engine makes its way towards it. Lord Stinker has an idea: to attempt to catch the train by waiting in front of the broken rail. His idea works, and no serious damage is caused to the goods engine or its wagons. The next day, Zebedee and Zak help repair the bridge. The Steel Company is not happy about the damage they have done to their steel rig, and the Star Fleet are given the steel contract as the bridge is rebuilt, whilst the Steel Company are paid for supplying the metal. Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *Top Hat *Big Mac *O.J. *Warrior *Sunshine *Zebedee *Zak *Lord Stinker *Big Mickey *Frank and Eddie *Puffa *Captain Zero *Zip *Fire Tug *Scuttlebutt Pete *Mighty Mo *Izzy Gomez *S.S. Vienna Trivia Goofs Gallery Tugs vhs 2.jpg|UK VHS cover Hightide au.jpg|Australian VHS cover HideTide-Warrior-BiggFreezeVHS.JPG|UK tape hightide tape.jpg|Australian tape hightide tape front.jpg|Australian tape front TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverHighTide.jpg|Japanese VHS cover TugsBumperTape3.png|High Tide/Quarantine/Ghosts Japanese VHS Cover HighTideTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Image:HighTide1.png Image:HighTide2.png barge.PNG HighTideZebedeeDeletedShot.PNG|Promotional Shot Image:HighTide3.png|Izzy Gomez cranes.PNG warriortophatbigmac.PNG warrior top hat.PNG top hat.PNG TopHatWarriorSunshineOJ.png WarriorSunShineOJ.png File:hightide3.jpg Isaiah.png HighTideTopHat4.png HighTideSunshine.png HighTideOJ.png High Tide 02.jpg SunshineinHighTide..png HighTideOj&Sunshine.png HighTideWarrior1.png File:hightidecover.jpg MelonProduceCoTUGS.png File:hightide5.jpg BigMickeyHighTide.jpg|Big Mickey HighTideBigMickey.png|"I'm ready for you! I heard what they said! Hope you beat them to it!" ZebedeeandZakHighTide.png File:hightide7.jpg File:hightide6.jpg Image:Big Mac and Warrior.jpg HighTideWarrior2.png HighTideZebedee3.png HighTideZebedee2.png HighTideZak.png ZakHQHeader.jpg|"Ere, what time do you call this, eh? You needn't 'ave bothered! There's no work for you! We've got it all sewn up!" File:Zebedee.jpg HighTideWarrior3.png HighTideBigMac1.png HighTideBigMac&Warrior1.png|Warrior and Big Mac Sunshine5.png HighTideZebedee.png|"Told you about your engine Zak, You should have had it seen to."|link=o ZakEngineFailure.png HighTideGoodsTrain.png Tugshightide1.png PuffaOnCanalBridge.png File:hightide8.jpg TopHatLordStinkerFrankEddie.jpg File:SananaB nauJ naS.png TopHatAnnoyedHightide.png File:hightide11.jpg Zebedee...png Eddie3.jpg FrankandTopHat.jpg HighTidephoto.jpg TopHatLStinkerFrankEddie.png TugsHightide2.png TugsHighTide3.png File:TopHat..LordStinker.png File:Bridge.Collision.png|The bridge collision HighTideTopHat.png File:Zebedee2.png|"I suppose Zak and I better go get some help" File:TopHat.HighTide..png File:TopHatinHighTide.jpg HighTideBook8.jpg HighTideSnap 3.jpg HighTideSnap 2.jpg HighTideSnap1.jpg File:Goods Engine.jpg|The Goods Engine TopHatiknowthatwhistle.png LordStinker.Bridge.png hightide14.jpg TopHat....png TopHat.Bow.png TopHat.LordStinker..png LordStinker.TopHat..png Eddie2Replace.jpg hightide17.jpg|Lord Stinker saves the Goods Engine Zeb and Zak.jpg|The Z-Stacks with the broken bridge hightide19.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Frank.jpg WarriorAtStarDock.JPG|Warrior TopHat&Zebedee.jpg|Deleted Scene HighTidePhoto.jpg|Photo book adaption Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories